


Shopping for wheels

by mistressterably



Series: Domesticity [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Shopping for wheels

The Doctor strode through the mall. Why Clara had insisted bringing him here was beyond him. New outfit she said. Why do you need more clothes? He had asked her and then he had got THAT look from her and he just shut up and went along. When he had been waiting for her to try on some new dresses, he’d got bored and grabbed some himself and tried them on despite the protests of the salesgirl. 

He heard Clara calling for him just as he was zipping up a dress on his own lanky frame. Stepping out he modelled it for her and arched an eyebrow at her reaction. Clara doubled over laughing at him in the mid-thigh length (on his body anyway) blue dress. Just go, she had said between fits of laughter. There’s some gadget shops in the mall he could go look at while she picked out some new clothes. So, he went.

Strolling through the mall, he wound up at some game shop that had some puzzle games on display. Far too easy, he thought and systematically solved all the display models until a cashier chased him off. You’d think that they’d be grateful for showing them the solution! 

Next, he found himself at a pet store gazing at some eel-like fish in a large tank. Striking up a conversation with the fish, he leaned against the glass making wet noises until a young girl tugged on his jacket. Whatcha doin? She asked. Just passing on some gossip. Did you know the goldfish over there in that tank are plotting to take over the store and escape down the drains? He had answered her and she had run off to warn her parents. When the store rep came over to move him out he passed on the message from the hamsters that there bedding needed changing every two days not once a week. They kept finding lumps in the wood shavings. Leaving the store, the young girl he’d talked to stuck her tongue out at him so he stuck his tongue out at her in response. 

Humphing loudly, he passed by a number of other stores until he came to a large electronics shop. Oh! He caught sight of the personal scooters on sale. Heading into the shop, he was soon trying one out, zipping madly about the store. On the verge of being chased out of the store, he quickly purchased one and was off into the mall on it. Racing down the hall, his hair blowing back as he managed quite a good speed zipping around the other shoppers and evading security. With at least 5 guards racing after him, he zipped into the store he’d left Clara at and found her at the cash register. Hop on! He’d called to her as he came to a halt by her. Clutching her parcels, he balanced again with her clutching tight to his waist and they were off again. HOLD THAT DOOR! He called out to a fellow just leaving and, racing through the held door, they were out on the street and madly weaving through foot traffic back to the TARDIS. 

Collapsing in laughter on the TARDIS floor, Clara smacked him on the arm. He nodded when she told him he was NOT to use that in malls ever again.


End file.
